Don't Touch Me!
by Musim Gugur
Summary: Light tak pernah menduga kalau hidupnya akan ditemani oleh kekuatan aneh: siapapun yang menyentuhnya, orang itu akan lupa semua tentang Yagami Light/For Light's Death Day/Beta Read by Anoctnymous Caelum/-ONESHOT-


**[2009]**

**[Kanto, Jepang]**

Hari ini kuliah mulai pukul delapan pagi. Akan ada ujian tulis semester dua hari ini. Tas, sepatu, jaket, dan sarung tangan.

Ya, Sachiko selalu mengajarinya untuk selalu memakai sarung tangan, jaga-jaga takut kalau Light menyentuh orang yang penting, bahkan di rumah sekalipun. Ketika masih kecil dulu, Light sempat tidak mematuhinya. Alhasil, teman-temannya menjadi lupa pada Light, termasuk ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Death Note****© Tsugumi Ohba & **illustrator** Takeshi Obata**

**~.::Don't Touch::.~**

.

.

.

Dan inilah Light sekarang, tinggal seatap dengan orang tua kandungnya dengan status anak angkat Wakil Kepala Kepolisian Jepang Soichiro Yagami.

Sampai sekarang, yang mengetahui rahasia ini hanya Light, dan Sachiko, ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alur Maju-Mundur-Maju, AU, OOC (mungkin)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Oh ya, Light tak pernah menduga kalau hidupnya akan ditemani oleh kekuatan aneh.****

****Siapapun yang menyentuhnya, orang itu akan lupa semua tentang Yagami Light.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

**.::000Eureka000::.**

**[5 Oktober, 07:50 a.m]**

Sepuluh menit lagi ujian akan mulai. Light berangkat menuju stasiun dengan langkai santai.

Light mengenakan tudung jaketnya dan dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaket serta sebuah tas yang dia gendong sebelah.

Dingin masih menyelimuti pagi ini.

Terdengar bunyi mesin sepeda motor yang semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya, "Raito, aku tunggu kau di kampus!" seru si pengendara sambil menepuk bahu Light dan mempercepat sepeda motornya lagi.

"Oke!"

Di mata dunia, Light seperti anak normal lainnya. Light bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Bahkan Light pelajar terpandai nomor satu di Jepang. Tak ada yang curiga kalau Light punya rahasia besar.

Ah, mereka memang tak perlu tahu akan hal itu. Begitu pikirnya.

**.::000Eureka000::.**

**[13 Oktober, 11:00 a.m]**

Jam pulang untuk mata kuliah hukum selesai sudah.

Kegiatan untuk hari ini sudah berkecamuk di otaknya. Light membereskan semua peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke tas.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ideal untuk Light menyendiri di rumah. Kebetulan Ibu hari ini pulang malam.

Tapi sepertinya tidak akan mudah. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah–

"Err, Light-_kun_ mau langsung pulang?" tanya si pemilik mata onyx itu.

Benar-benar menjengkelkan orang ini. Selalu muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba. Batin Light.

"_Yeah_, ada masalah?" Light mengangkat sebelas alisnya. Dia tarik tasnya dan dia gendong sebelah talinya.

Lelaki lawan bicaranya melirik ke langit-langit sebelum menatap Light lagi. "Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita tanding tenis?" kata-katanya seperti bercanda, tapi Light tahu wajahnya tidak pantas untuk dikatakan sedang bercanda.

"Tenis?" Light mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Saya tahu Light-_kun_ pemain profesional."

Light berpikir sejenak. Ini orang benar-benar menghancurkan jadwalnya.

"Kenapa? Light-_kun_ takut?"

Light memutar bola matanya dan berjalan melewati lelaki jangkung yang masih menggigit jempol di depannya itu. "Kutunggu kau di sana."

"Saya tidak akan membuat Light-_kun_ menunggu," ucapnya mengikuti langkah Light.

**.**

**[11:15 a.m]**

Awan mendung menghiasi daerah Kanto.

Suasana kampus begitu sepi ketika Light sampai di sana.

Tangannya yang dimasukkan ke kantongnya.

Tampangnya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Kenapa harus dia yang tahu rahasianya?

"Ehm, Ryuzaki, kau mengajakku bermain tenis, apa kau tahu kemampuanku?" Light mencoba sedikit memancingnya untuk membuatnya merasa sedikit takut.

"Jangan khawatir, Light-_kun_, saya pernah menjuarai tenis Junior di Inggris."

'Inggris? Dia orang Inggris? Kenapa bisa ada di Jepang? Dan kenapa harus di Touou? Sepertinya dia tahu semua tentang aku. Jangan-jangan dia memata-mataiku? Ah, sepertinya aku memang berlebihan. Tapi sebaiknya aku harus waspada padanya.' Batin Light.

"Oh, begitu," hanya itu respon yang keluar dari mulut Light.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain 6 set, Light-_kun_?"

Light melempar salah satu bola tenis di tangannya ke arah Ryuzaki. "Tidak masalah."

Ah, andai saja Light tidak bertemu dengan orang ini.

**.::000Eureka000::.**

**[5 Oktober]**

**[Universitas Touou]**

Tiga menit lagi ujian akan dimulai. Masih Light santaikan langkahnya menuju ruang ujian.

Halaman kampus terlihat sepi. Tampaknya peserta ujian sudah masuk ke ruang ujian, sibuk membuka buku pelajaran yang belum sempat dibaca atau lupa akan materinya gara-gara ketiduran.

Light tarik napas dalam-dalam udara yang menusuk-nusuk itu.

Light masuk ke ruang ujian.

**.**

**[08:20 a.m]**

Ujian sudah berjalan dua puluh menit.

Tak ada satu pun suara berisik kecuali suara kertas yang dibolak balik –entah karena tidak tahu jawabannya atau hanya ingin membuat kegaduhan– dan suara gesekan pensil yang mengotori lembar jawaban.

Dua orang pengawas yang dari tadi mondar-mandir tak mengusik konsentrasi Light, walaupun sebenarnya Light tak perlu konsentrasi yang terlalu berlebihan untuk mengerjakan soal itu.

Tapi langkah salah seorang dari pengawas itu benar-benar mengusiknya sekarang. Langkahnya yang semakin cepat mendekatinya dengan wajah semrawut.

"Kau..., peserta no. 162, tolong duduk yang benar!" perintah salah satu pengawas itu menjurus tepat ke arah salah seorang peserta di belakang Light.

Sebenarnya Light tidak ingin mengambil pusing dengan perkataan pengawas tua itu, tapi kata-katanya yang aneh membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

Light mencoba untuk meliriknya sedikit.

Sesosok laki-laki yang tak pernah Light lihat sebelumnya di kampus ini.

Rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Cara duduknya yang aneh. Cara pegang pensil yang aneh. Dan, tatapannya yang aneh.

Ya, dia menatap lurus tepat ke arah mata Light.

**.**

**[11:00 a.m]**

Waktu untuk ujian selesai.

Kaki Light diayun cepat keluar kampus. Hari ini Light berjanji akan mengajari Sayu pelajaran aljabar. Sengaja Light lewat pagar belakang yang sepi supaya cepat sampai rumah.

Belum juga Light sampai di pagar itu, dari arah samping dua mahasiswa terlihat lari adu cepat menuju kantin kampus. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Belum saja dua detik berlalu, salah seorang berhasil menabrak Light dan yang seorang lagi terus lari ke kantin dan–

bedebum!

–dia terhempas keras ke tanah, kepalanya terbentur batu besar, dan, _euh_, pasti rasanya sakit.

"Kamu! Ngajak berantem, ya?" tantang mahasiswa yang jatuh itu sambil berdiri dan hendak mengayunkan tonjokannya ke arah Light.

Dengan refleks kepala Light menghindar, dia tepis dan dia sentuh tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian mahasiswa itu terlihat bingung melihat keadaan dirinya dan Light.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian masih dalam tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Hanya berpapasan saja denganmu," senyum Light merekah dan dia tarik tasnya yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Light berlalu meninggalkan mahasiswa itu dalam keadaan tersesat.

Baru saja Light ingin berbalik pergi, ekor matanya menangkap sesosok di balik pohon rindang tak jauh dari tempat Light berada, sedang menatapnya serius dengan mata hitam bulatnya. Tatapan yang sepertinya Light kenal.

Light melotot lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tapi diusahakannya tetap tenang. Degup jantungnya terus memburu. Otaknya sudah campur aduk dan berharap lelaki itu tidak mengerti apa yang Light lakukan itu. Light terus melangkah maju keluar kampus sambil mengingat-ngingat siapa orang itu dan berharap dia bukanlah orang yang penting.

Dan yang ada di otak Light saat itu hanya mengingat tatapan sesosok lelaki tadi mirip dengan peserta aneh ujian yang duduk di belakangnya.

Langkah Light terhenti tepat ketika dia menyadari bahwa sesosok lelaki tadi tepat di belakangnya.

Light berbalik menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Light sinis. Mata bulat lelaki di hadapannya kini benar-benar dekat dengannya, benar-benar nyata.

"Hanya kebetulan, Light-_kun_, err maksudku Yagami Light, seorang anak angkat Wakil Kepala Kepolisian Jepang Yagami Soichiro."

Tak perlu Light tanyakan padanya mengapa dia tahu nama dirinya. Tapi Light benar-benar tak suka nada bicaranya yang basa-basi.

Apa aku lenyapkan saja ingatannya tentangku? Kalau tidak, orang ini benar-benar membahayakanku. Begitu pikir Light.

Perlahan Light buka sarung tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa sarung tangannya dibuka, Light-_kun_?"

Light mencoba mengikuti arah permainannya. "Hanya gerah saja,"

"Tentu saja," responnya.

Setelah tangan Light positif telanjang bulat, di otaknya sudah bermunculan berbagai ide untuk menjebaknya.

"Saya Ryuzaki. Saya tahu Light-_kun_ tidak kenal saya," tambahnya kemudian.

"Yeah. Salam kenal, Ryuzaki. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik," hanya itu basa-basi Light.

"Tadi saya melihat Light-_kun_ di dekat pagar belakang kampus dengan mahasiswa lain. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ryuzaki langsung masuk ke pokok bahasan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sapaan teman satu kampus." Bohong. Light menggertakkan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, ya? Tapi sepertinya setelah Light-_kun_ menyentuh tangannya, dia malah..." Ryuzaki memotong perkataannya. Dia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Light dengan matanya yang semakin membulat dan berkata, "...lupa semua tentang Light-_kun_."

DEG!

Light menatapnya datar, tapi jelas tersirat kejengkelannya kepada teman barunya itu di wajahnya. Light sudah menduga kalau dia akan mengetahui hal itu, tapi Light tidak menyangka dia akan terang-terangan mengatakan itu padanya.

Tak apa. Toh, sebentar lagi orang ini akan hidup tenang dengan melupakan semua tentang Yagami Light. Light menenangkan hatinya.

"Kau yakin?" kata Light menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menahan senyum kemenangan.

"Ya. 100%" ucapnya mantap tanpa beban.

'Apa-apaan orang ini?'

Sebenarnya Light benci melihat tatapannya yang begitu tenang, apakah dia tidak berpikir kalau sebentar lagi dia yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya?

"Kalau begitu..." jeda.

"...anda benar, tuan Ryuzaki," kata Light cepat bersamaan dengan cepatnya Light mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukan tangannya ke arah pipi Ryuzaki.

Gagal.

"Apa?"

Ryuzaki dengan cepat pula menghindar ke arah kanan dan menarik jaket Light sehingga Light kehilangan kendali dan hampir jatuh terjungkal ke depan.

Light mengendalikan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu sedikit melirik tajam ke arah lelaki pemilik rambut raven itu dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Jadi begitu. Tak kusangka Light-_kun_ benar-benar orang yang tepat," Ryuzaki berucap dengan senyum kemenangan terpapar di bibir sembari mengigiti jari-jarinya.

Satu hal yang Light pikirkan tentang dia saat itu adalah: orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

**.::000Eureka000::.**

"Watari, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya."

**.::000Eureka000::.**

**[20 Oktober, 04:00 p.m]**

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Light dan Ryuzaki bertanding tenis.

Hubungan Light dengannya semakin dekat semakin hari.

Tapi sepertinya akan selalu ada percekcokan di sela hubungan mereka akibat ketidak_sinkronan_ mereka dalam berbagai hal. Tapi satu hal yang pasti: mereka sama-sama tidak mau kalah, persis anak kecil.

**.**

Hari ini Light diajak Ryuzaki ke apartementnya.

Banyak pertanyaan yang sudah Light ajukan padanya. Seperti keluarganya, rumahnya, maupun kehidupannya. Tapi sepertinya dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hingga hari ini.

.

Light sudah sampai di kamar apartementnya. Tentunya setelah melewati berbagai pertanyaan dari salah satu kaki tangannya yang tua.

Tunggu, kaki tangan? Apa benar?

Light memandang ke seluruhan kamar yang dia masuki ini.

Beberapa laptop, kabel yang saling menggulung tidak karuan, dan makanan-makanan manis di mejanya.

Ryuzaki sendiri terlihat duduk (baca:jongkok) di lantai, di depan salah satu laptopnya.

Sepertinya dia tahu kehadiran Light.

Tapi kenapa tidak menoleh? Seolah mempersilahkan Light untuk masuk dengan sendirinya tanpa disuruh.

Light mendekat ke arahnya.

Beberapa saat Light membaca deretan tulisan dan gambar yang terpampang di layar laptop Ryuzaki.

Light mengernyitkan dahinya tanda keterkejutan.

Berbagai kasus pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, dan penculikan terlihat di layar yang memenuhi _desktop_nya.

Otaknya memproses cepat.

"Kau... detektif?" analisa Light meluncur.

"Ya."

Light beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jadi kau memang memataiku?" kata-kata Light mengalir keras.

Atmosfir berubah.

Matanya menatap Light bulat.

"Tidak, saya tidak mematai Light-_kun_. Ehm, tapi sepertinya terlihat begitu. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa saya mematai Light-_kun."_

Iris mata Light menusuk tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Tolong dengarkan saya terlebih dahulu."

Perasaan Light terguncang. Emosinya sudah mencapai di ubun-ubunnya, tak terkontrol. Entah apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya hatinya bergetar.

Light melesat cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

Tak peduli seruan beberapa kali panggilan Ryuzaki terhadapnya.

**.::000Eureka000::.**

**[30 Oktober]**

**[Universitas Touou]**

Angin semilir musim gugur masih begitu kuat pagi ini. Bau embun masih segar di penciuman yang menusuk.

Manusia sudah mulai bergerak menggeliatkan tubuh. Pagi menggantikan kesunyian. Berbagai kesibukan manusia sudah merenggut segenap perhatian. Kegelisahan mereka yang kehilangan hati sudah memanggil.

Light sengaja kuliah pagi hari ini. Semua terlihat normal. Persis seperti setahun yang lalu ketika dia masih awal di kampus ini.

Semuanya tetap normal.

Tetapi tidak untuk rasa pagi ini.

Rasa janggal yang terus menggerogotinya.

Dan Light tahu apa pennyebabnya.

Ya, sudah seminggu lebih ini Light tidak melihat mata bulat Ryuzaki. Di manapun.

Light coba berkali-kali menelepon nomor yang dia beri kepadanya. Tapi nihil.

Semua orang mengatakan tidak tahu. Mengapa tidak ada yang tahu?

Tapi tunggu, kenapa Light jadi risih begini?

Apakah karena Ryuzaki salah seorang yang mengetahui rahasianya sehingga Light takut dia membocorkannya pada orang lain? Bukan. Dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu.

Atau apakah karena Light menganggap dia mematainya? Hmm, sejujurnya Light tidak mempermasalahkan masalah itu. Sejak kejadian itu, entah mengapa dia sedikit menyesal tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Ryuzaki waktu itu.

Atau mungkin karena dia seorang yang unik? Salah, salah. Siapapun bisa jadi unik.

Apakah karena Light sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman? Pasti salah. Tapi..., ah, lupakan. Bodo amat kalau dia mau menghilang ke ujung dunia pun Light tidak peduli.

Atau jangan-jangan karena...

"Yagami Light, tolong jangan melamun di saat pelajaran! Sebagai siswa nomor satu seharusnya kau yang paling tahu itu." Kata-kata dosen cerewet yang satu ini membuat Light terjaga dari lamunannya.

Huh, kenapa aku jadi merasa bodoh seperti ini? Light menggerutu.

**.::000Eureka000::.**

Light melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah setelah mata kuliah selesai.

Kubah cakrawala masih menggantung di awan-awan.

Dia akan mengangkat _handphone_nya yang berdering sebelum akhirnya ekor matanya menangkap sesosok yang sedang duduk (baca:jongkok) di salah satu kursi panjang taman kampus. Ryuzaki.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Light bergetar hebat. Satu dua kali degup jantungnya meloncat begitu cepat. Apakah aku berkhayal terlalu tinggi? Batin Light.

Cukup! Cukup Light! Light menekan batinnya yang terus bergejolak. Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang gila? Hanya gara-gara dia?

Light mendorong kakinya cepat saat melewati Ryuzaki menuju pagar sekolah. Light meliriknya tajam. Dia hanya membalas lirikan Light dengan tatapannya yang bulat bagaikan _Black Hole_ yang ingin menelannya. Segalanya berjalan cepat.

Dia tidak berubah. Pikir Light.

**.**

**[11:06 a.m]**

"Aku pulang, _Kaa-san_,"

"Ya. Mandilah dulu sebelum makan!" seru ibu Light dari dapur.

Light beranjak ke kamarnya. Mandi.

**.**

**[11:16 a.m]**

Air hangat benar-benar jalan terbaik untuk kondisi seperti ini. Efek hidrostatik, hidrodinamik dan hangatnya membuat tubuh bisa bergerak lancar, memperlancar peredaran darah dan memberikan ketenangan.

Tenang.

Damai.

Terkecuali untuk masalah Ryuzaki.

Light mengenakan pakaian yang sudah bertengger di kasurnya. Ekor matanya menangkap sepasang sarung tangan yang tak dikenal di mejanya. Rupanya Ibu membelikannya yang baru. Di sampingnya tergeletak sarung tangannya yang lama.

Light menatap sarung tangan yang tergeletak lemas di atas meja itu dalam-dalam. Sarung tangan yang selalu melindunginya dari berbagai ancaman dan selalu ada dalam genggaman nadinya. Bukan, bukan ayah maupun ibu yang melindunginya dari ancaman luar, melainkan hanya sarung tangan.

Light tidak menyesal mendapat kekuatan seperti ini. Kalau tidak ada kekuatan ini, mana mungkin Light akan mengalami kejadian lucu saat Ryuzaki hampir menabrak nenek yang menyebrangi jalan? Atau juga kejadian di parkir sebuah cafe. Lagipula, Light kenal Ryuzaki juga kan berkat kekuatan ini. Light tersenyum manyun.

Ryuzaki, ya.

Ryuzaki? Kenapa lagi-lagi nama orang itu yang Light ingat?

Light mengerang kecil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

PRANGG!

Suara pecahan piring terdengar nyaring membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Segera Light lari turun ke bawah dan berlari kecil menuju ke dapur. Sekilas Light melirik ke langit di sela-sela jendela yang terbuka. Ternyata langit berubah gelap.

Light masuk ke dapur perlahan.

Sepi.

"Ibu?" Light memanggil.

Tak ada jawaban.

Light berjalan pelan dengan irama degup jantung tak menentu.

Dimana ibunya?

Sampai akhirnya retina matanya menangkap sesosok wanita paruh baya tergeletak lemas di dekat wastafel dapur. Light membelalakkan matanya, teringat akan tugasnya membelikan ibunya obat asma hari ini.

Light melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan menghampiri ibunya. Light pegang tangannya dan Light periksa nadinya yang semakin melemah.

Langit benar-benar marah sekarang. Petir sudah menggelegar ke segala penjuru arah. Ibunya sedikit membuka matanya dan terus-terusan menggeleng. Sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Kau... siapa?"

**.**

**[06:08 p.m]**

Light membuka matanya perlahan. Atap yang tak asing bagi Light terpampang jelas di matanya. Atmosfer ruangan yang menyayat hati.

Light bangun dari tempat yang digunakan saat tak sadar dirikan tadi. Light amati keadaan di sekitarnya. Sofa mewah, TV, laptop, dan ah, sepertinya Light kenal ruangan ini. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi sebelum Light dan dia putus hubungan.

Light menatapnya sejenak seseorang yang sedang berada di salah satu kursi putar di depan laptopnya. "Kenapa Kau bawa aku, Ryuzaki?"

Sunyi sementara.

Hanya sebuah nada tombol keyboard yang di _tuuts_kan.

"Tadi saya melihat Light-_kun_, –eh , maksud saya mematai Light-_kun_ yang sedang berantakan di jalan. Menurut saya, mungkin memang sudah waktunya. Lambat laun ibumu pasti akan melupakanmu," ucapnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari laptopnya.

Light berpikir sejenak. "Bukan, maksudku, kenapa kau bawa aku? Bukannya kita sudah putus hubungan?"

Sunyi lagi.

Mata Light menerawang jauh, kira-kira jawaban apa yang akan diucapkan oleh detektif di depannya itu.

"Karena... "

Light menelan ludah.

"...saya sudah menganggap Light-_kun_ teman pertama saya," suaranya melemah, tapi sangat jelas untuk didengar Light.

Light terpana beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia sunggingkan senyuman jahil.

"Oh, ya? Apakah kau berpikir aku mau jadi teman pertamamu?" Light beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Ryuzaki meliriknya. "Ya, mungkin."

"Berapa persen, tuan detektif?" Light semakin dekat dengannya.

"Mau apa kau, Light-_kun_?"

"Hmm, hanya ingin merasakan sensasi kulitmu sebagai teman pertama saja, Ryuzaki"

"Jangan sentuh saya, dasar pervert!" Ryuzaki berseru dengan mata bulatnya. Kini seluruh pandangannya terarah pada Light.

Light semakin memperkecil jaraknya dengan Ryuzaki. Light angkat tangan telanjangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hati-hati dengan benda itu, Light-_kun_, sekali kau sentuh saya, kau bisa merusak susunan formasi memori saya."

"Well, kau takut jika aku sentuh?" Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya takut, hanya tidak mau," Ryuzaki bersikukuh.

Sejenak Light dan Ryuzaki bertatapan. Tak ada keraguan di mata keduanya. Light pun menurunkan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Tidak baik seorang pelajar lama-lama berada di apartement seorang detektif." Light membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Dan keluar dari apartementnya.

**.**

**[06:20 p.m]**

Light berjalan seorang diri di tengah suasana sunyi. Dia sengaja menghindari keramaian, tidak ingin orang lain melihat betapa hancur dirinya sekarang.

Light berusaha mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum dia pingsan. Tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk mengingat. Seharian ini dia tidak sarapan.

Yang Light ingat hanyalah saat ibunya sudah tidak mengenalnya dan Light berlari keluar tinggalkan ibunya tergeletak di dapur, dan– semuanya buyar.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika Light menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengikutinya tepat di belakangnya.

Light berbalik menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Light sinis.

"Hanya kebetulan, Light-_kun_."

Bukan marah atau tatapan benci yang Light tampilkan, tetapi sebuah senyuman. Ya, kejadian ini persis saat Light kali pertama berkenalan dengannya, hanya saja beda tempat dan waktu.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu." Balas Light kemudian.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berjalan tanpa arah dengan kebisuan yang menyekat. Seakan tak saling kenal, mereka memenjarakan suara mereka dari satu sama lain.

Sampai mereka tiba di suatu jembatan yang di bawahnya sungai mengalir deras. Mereka menyandarkan tubuh mereka di tepi jembatan yang kokoh itu. Melepas lelah.

"Light-_kun_, jika suatu saat nanti saya lupa semua tentang Light-_kun_, apakah kita tetap menjadi teman?"

Pertanyaan itu menjadi pembuka sekaligus pertanyaan tersulit yang akan Light jawab. Pertanyaan yang tak pernah terlintas di otaknya jika si pemilik mata onyx itu benar-benar lupa akan dirinya, akankah mereka masih menjadi teman?

Tetapi sebelum Light menjawab pertanyaan itu, sebuah sepeda motor yang ugal-ugalan (diduga mabuk) melaju kencang dari arah barat, dan berhasil menyerempet Ryuzaki hingga Ryuzaki lepas dari pegangan dan akan jatuh ke sungai yang deras.

Tangannya memegang erat pegangan tepi jembatan dan tubuhnya bergelantungan di bawah jembatan.

Light terlonjak kaget dan hendak menarik tangan Ryuzaki ke atas.

"Jangan sentuh saya!" Ryuzaki berteriak serak dari bawah sana, tapi Light mendengar jelas walau angin hujan sudah menderu-deru.

Bimbang.

Antara dua hal yang Light pilih, keduanya adalah yang penting untuknya.

Kalau Light tidak menolongnya, Ryuzaki akan terseret arus sungai. Ditambah hujan yang mulai membanjiri sungai.

Tapi kalau Light menolongnya, dia akan–

Air matanya terlihat bertengger di pelupuk matanya. Antara hidup dan persahabatan, mana yang akan Light pilih?

"Tolong jangan bantu saya! Biarkan saya menolong diri saya sendiri! Tidak akan saya biarkan kau hapus memori terpenting saya!" dia berseru lagi.

Light sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, tangan Ryuzaki hampir lepas dari pegangan akibat licinnya besi yang ia genggam. Light pun membuat keputusan.

Light hendak raih tangan Ryuzaki. Mengetahui hal itu, dengan cepat tangan Ryuzaki menghindar dan– ia pun jatuh ke sungai.

Light terkejut dan dia pun ikut melompat ke sungai.

**.**

**[11:10 p.m]**

Hujan mulai reda. Tetesan air masih mengambang di permukaan jalan.

Light terlihat tengah membantu mengeluarkan air yang sempat Ryuzaki telan di sungai tadi. Keduanya terlihat basah dan kedinginan.

Raut wajahnya terlihat pucat saat ini. Beberapa kali Light memeriksa degup jantungnya.

Sampai akhirnya terdengar suatu batukan Ryuzaki.

Seharusnya Light senang akan hal ini, tapi Light tahu, sesudah ini semuanya akan berjalan berubah. Light tahu itu.

Ryuzaki membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terlihat bingung. Tatapannya terasa asing bagi Light kini.

"Kau... siapa?"

Seharusnya Light yang paling tegar dalam hal beginian.

Seharusnya Light sudah terbiasa jika orang-orang di sekelilingnya melupakannya, bahkan ibunya sekalipun.

Seharusnya Light tahu dan tahu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa begitu terpuku?

Light menahan sekuat tenaga derasan air mata yang semakin meluap.

Light hanya tersenyum lembut dan berkata,

"Hanya orang lewat saja."

Tetapi Ryuzaki terlihat tak sedikitpun percaya padanya.

Light pun tegar.

**.::000Eureka000::.**

**[01:00 a.m]**

Malam semakin larut. Light berjalan sendiri dengan pikiran hampa. Light tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ke depannya. Mungkin sekarang ayahnya sedang mengejarnya terkait masalah ibunya.

Berpikir kalau saja tiba waktunya, ketika itu maka tiada lagi berguna penyesalan. Jiwa hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Sebagian besar malam telah dihabiskan untuk kematian. Dan siang pun telah dibunuh dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Malam ini terdengar tangisan merdu anak rembulan yang menggetarkan hati sang bumi

Setelah mengepal takut dalam kejamnya hari, esok ia akan menjadi ksatria berhati pengasih

Padahal sebuah realita kehidupan hanyalah sebuah permainan yang akan membolak-balikkan alam dimana kita akan selau terjebak dalam situasi yang absurd.

Jika memang sudah begini, siapa orang terakhir yang akan mengingatnya?

.

**[04:09 a.m]**

"Watari."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Watari melihat dalam-dalam foto sesosok lelaki yang laptop Ryuzaki tampilkan.

"Dia anak angkat Wakil Kepala Kepolisian Jepang, Yagami Soichiro. Anak paling cerdas di Jepang ini."

"Saya tahu. Dia orang yang waktu itu."

"Waktu itu?"

"Watari, tolong carikan informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang dia. Saya ingin dia menjadi partner saya dalam memecahkan kasus-kasus ini."

Watari terlihat bingung.

"Bukannya...?"

"Ada masalah, Watari?"

"Tidak, tidak ada Ryuzaki."

"Kalau begitu, saya minta secepatnya data itu datang sejam lagi, juga teh manis di atasnya."

"Saya pergi dulu."

Ryuzaki tak menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Watari. Matanya tertuju ke arah lelaki yang sekaligus menjadi penolongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::THE END::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuh, akhirnya selesai sudah, entah ini termasuk supranatural apa enggak, tapi mudah-mudahan sesuai deh :3

Oh iya, ini fic udah dibeta reader oleh Anoctnymous Caelum, makasih ya noct :* #pelukpeluk entah ini semakin baik atau semakin buruk, yang penting terima kasih banyak ya, :)

Fic ini juga untuk memperingati kematian Yagami Light (28 Jan) :D

Oya, cerita fic ini terinpirasi dari salah satu komik yang lupa judulnya, walaupun cuma drabble, tapi ceritanya yang menyedihkan begitu sangat sangat sangat menyentuh ;w;

Makasih udah mau baca, mudah-mudahan bisa memacu semangat kalian untuk menulis di fdni lagi :D


End file.
